The True Death of Galbatorix
by Davisnacho
Summary: The evil king was destroyed when he converted his body into pure energy. But the human and rider named Galbatorix died over 100 years before that. He died the day his dragon died in his arms deep in the Spine. Read of the true demise of a boy named Galbatorix and of his dragon, Jarnunvösk. I wish I could select Jarnunvösk but he is not on the character list. My first story, review.
1. Prologue

**The True Death of Galbatorix**

Prologue: The Life of a Young Rider

- "Those that do not know history are doomed to repeat it"

Alagaesia, a place of beauty, wonder, magic, and of course Dragon Riders. This ancient land enjoys a time of peace and prosperity. War never haunts the land because of the efforts of the mighty Dragon Riders. The dragons, wild and bonded, soar through the air. The dwarves' mines overflow with riches and gems. The elves spread wisdom to the farthest corners of the land. And human continue to build grand cities and harvest bountiful crops.

Our journey leads us to the elven province of Inzilbêth, one of the many places where humans and elves alike live together in harmony. Here a group of young elves and humans gather around five dragon eggs, each hoping to be chosen to bond with a dragon. A young human, Galbatorix by name along with his brother, Firwen, and his sister, Helen, wait for their turn to touch one of the eggs.

"Brother, aren't you excited," says Firwen, "We might be chosen to become Riders."

"I know, but it is unlikely that any of the eggs will choose me," sighs Galbatorix, "I am not strong, or brave, or heroic. Why would a dragon want to partner with me? Most of the other kids don't even try to play with me."

It was true. Galbatorix was a very intelligent and shy kid. He often was too timid to ask if the other children wanted to play, and because of his quiet personality and weak appearance many of the other children stayed away from him. Most of the time Galbatorix preferred reading in a nearby elfin library, because of this, even though he was very young, Galbatorix was already quite fluent in the Ancient Language of the Elves.

Firwen, a more athletic boy with brown hair and stormy eyes, looked at his brother with sadness. "But you are so smart, you must be smarter that most kids five years older than you! You would make a great rider."

Helen adds, "And you're so helpful, you help me fix my Flames the other day!" his younger sister exclaims, referring to her small dragon doll that had ripped and would have stayed that way if her younger brother hadn't fixed it.

"Maybe your right, thank you guys," Galbatorix said, grateful for the support from his siblings.

Finally it was their turn to touch the eggs. Galbatorix went first. Looking around he saw an egg that seemed to stand out from the rest. It was an average sized egg, mostly orange with streaks of red and yellow like it was made of magma. Galbatorix slowly bent down and picked up the egg. Suddenly the shell shuddered and he heard a faint squeak.

The guardians of the egg immediately went to him and told him he was to be a rider. Galbatorix was amazed. He saw his siblings standing nearby with expressions of pure joy.

'I am going to be a Rider,' he thought to himself.

Soon he was taken to a nearby tent where he waited for the egg to hatch. After about an hour he fell into a restful sleep.

Suddenly a loud squeak woke the boy. He looked around and noticed that it was late into the night from the darkness outside.

'Where am I?' he thinks. Instantly, as if answering the question, the egg lets out another, louder squeal, and the egg begins to shake. 'That right,' he remembers, 'I was chosen to be a rider.'

The now moving egg begins to crack, gaining the boy's undivided attention. Suddenly the egg bursts apart and a dragon emerges from the shell fragments.

The small dragon was incredibly dignified even after just hatching. A little larger than his forearm, the dragon was mostly bright orange with multiple streaks of both a red and gold all over its body. It was small but had sharp fangs and sturdy scales. But the oddest thing was how huge the wings were compared to the body.

The small hatchling slowly walked toward him, stumbling slightly as it continued toward him. It curled its neck against his arm and curled up next to him. He slowly reached out to pet its head.

A sudden pain erupts in his hand and flows through his entire body. A bright light is visible were his hand met the dragon. Then he passed out from the pain, but before he did he saw the hatchlings eyes. They looked like the hatchling was apologizing for the pain Galbatorix was in. Then he knew no more.

... To be continued


	2. AN

Hey everyone, I am very sorry for not having updated this story but I am not sure if I know where it is going anymore. I am going to wit another month to see if I can figure out if I know how I want to continue it, but if not I will be putting it up for adoption. I am terribly sorry for this and I hate stories that don't update, but I just have to figure out what to do. Thank you for reading.

-Davisnacho


End file.
